


Wedgie Contest Submission: A Couple of Bro's and Their Undies

by Midwest_wedgie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Underwear, briefs, tighty whities, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midwest_wedgie/pseuds/Midwest_wedgie
Summary: This story is based on a video on @fabry_wedgie 's Instagram. This is for a competition that they have posted, asking for a story to be made about the video, and then his followers are to vote on which story is the best. I will leave a link to their profile and the video at the end of the story.I hope you all enjoy my rendition of what could be the backstory of this video, and if you like it, be sure to vote for it!
Kudos: 10





	Wedgie Contest Submission: A Couple of Bro's and Their Undies

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin - The Wedgie Receiver in the video - Appears to be taller than the Wedgie Giver, so I've decided to make him taller than both James and Terry at 5'11. Toned and with blonde hair.
> 
> James - The Wedgie Giver in the video - I think he is the shortest because the Camera Man seems taller than him when filming, so I've made him 5'8. Black hair and also decently toned.
> 
> Terry - The Wedgie Camera Man - Because you don't see him, I've decided to make Terry with ginger hair with a toned body as well. He stands at 5'10.

This was it. The moment we’ve been dreaming off. The sweetest revenge in the grasp of my fingertips. In my grip was my roommate, Kevin, the Wedgie Victim’s, underwear, specifically the back of the waistband of the tightest and whitest pair of tighty whities. Time slows down in my head, savoring every second, every movement my muscles make as I, James, the Wedgie Avenger, crouch as low as I can to prep for the world’s most nuclear, atomic wedgie. What makes it all the more satisfying is not only how deep the fabric is gonna go, but how many times everyone will be able to watch Kevin’s ass get demolished. To my left, Terry, my Partner in Crime, stands with one hand eager poised to watch history in the making, and the other giving the most gratifying thumbs up.

I understand how much I’m hamming this up, but before I completely split Kevin in two, let me indulge you on why Kevin deserves this so much. I must admit though, recanting such memories brings a sore spot to both mine and Terry’s cracks.

*******

About a 2 months ago, me, Terry, and Kevin were sitting around and having a few beers as most roommates do. At the time, we were all just messin’ around, playin’ a few home-brewed drinking games, and getting a decent buzz going. As the evening grew late, and the games were starting to get repetitive, Kevin spoke up:

“I’m getting bored, we should throw in somethin’ to shake things up!”

“And what would spice things up?” Terry asked taking the last swig of his beer.

Kevin stood up and raised his can, “As any one knows, in order to reignite the party people gotta strip!” Terry and I both laughed and applauded the idiot.

Both me and Terry had no idea the amount of pain and humiliation we were about to receive that night. I’ll save on the details and just cover the highlights. Kevin nominated we played free-for-all Smash Bros: Whoever got second place had to remove one article of clothing, and whoever got third place would have to remove two articles of clothing. Originally, we were gonna play until two people were bare naked, however, as the game progressed that rule ended up changing.

We were all pretty garbage at Smash Bros, so the game ended up getting down to the were in terms of who would take their pants off first. I was down to my shorts and socks, Terry just had jeans, and so did Kevin. I really did try my hardest, but the two of them fucking ganged up on me at the beginning giving me the third-place spot. Then, after a battle of drunken fear and yelling, Kevin came out victorious.

He stood up and began mocking the two of us, “Alright ladies show me them undies.”

Terry and I stood up and shook each other’s hands. I took off my socks and grabbed the sides of my shorts. I normally have a cool exterior, but on the inside, I was horrified of taking them off. One thing you got to know about me is… I never transitioned from tighty whities. Not even to colored briefs, I just never got the memo. However, I knew that the two of them would eat alive when they found out. I bit the bottom of my lip, looked at Terry, closed my eyes, and dropped trou. I heard Kevin laughing, and when I opened my eyes I looked at Terry and saw white briefs, same as mine.

Before even realizing my tighty whities, Terry threw his jeans at Kevin’s face, “Man, shut up!” he looked over at me with remorse, but instantly smiled when he saw my tighty whities. I took of my jeans and entered a wide stance and invited him to the biggest, bare chested bro hug. Which of course was reciprocated. To celebrate, we had a few shots that put the two of us from buzzed, to full blown drunk.

Before Kevin could finish laughing, I had to take a piss, “Game’s not over yet, be right back.” I left. When I returned though, there was no sign of the two of them, then a sharp pain between my ass caused me to yelp out.

“WEDGIIIEEEE!!” Kevin yelled from behind me. He continued to laugh, yank, and bounce my underwear causing it to lodge deeper into my ass, my voice got higher pitched the higher my undies were pulled. I could only let out painful groans at this point.

I frantically looked around an found Terry, His underwear had been yanked over his chin as his muffled groans tried escaping from the white fabric covering his face. Before I had time to take everything in, my vision of Terry was replaced with my tighty whites were forced over my head as well. I then felt myself get spun around and fell to the floor in a struggle trying to remove my atomic wedgie. However, being blinded, dizzy, and drunk aren’t exactly the best combo for prying underwear from your face. As I crawled around the floor, I felt another person, because I was pissed at Kevin I assumed it was him, so when I felt something akin to a waistband I grabbed it and hiked it up with enough drunken force to get a muffled scream from Terry.  
I let go immediately with my hands up, I tried my best to say “Sorry bro!” But my undies muffled my voice as well. I tried feeling around for Terry, but instead Terry tackled my and delivered a brutal frontal wedgie that dug in my balls. We then go pissed at eachother and began yanking on each others underwear in an intense wedgie wrestling match. All the while this was happening, we could hear Kevin laughing his ass off. We eventually got the point of exhaustion from wrestling that we both ended falling asleep on top of each other in our atomics. We woke up in the morning seeing white and with immense pains in our asses. 

A few days pass, and the three of us were with a few friends. Apparently during our wedgie fight, Kevin was also filming and getting some gnarly shots of our wedgie endeavors. Needless to say we were both humiliated, but, in that moment, Terry and I both knew what needed to be done.

*******

We now arrive to the present, and today truly is a present. Terry and I threw this massive party in order to set the stage for the most humiliating wedgie we could think of, but even we didn’t intend on the outcome of our genius plan.

The plan was to hold off on drinks and let Kevin get a decent buzz, then we would have Terry challenge him to another round of strip Smash Bros, and Kevin being the overconfident drunk he is, throws in a snarky remark and accepts. Terry lost a few rounds just to get down to his pants and socks and let Kevin think he could actually do it, but then when Terry began seriously playing, he knocked Kevin around left and right. He got to the point to take off his pants and everyone tuned in. Kevin sheepishly began to laugh and grabbed the waist of his jeans and pulled them down.

“No way,” I whispered to Terry as we both saw that our previous Wedgie Oppressor had also never switched from tighty whities. We both looked at him and brought him in to another bro hug, though this wasn’t going to stop our plan, we still respected another tighty whitey bro.

“Hey man, get yourself a few drinks, take a break for a bit,” Terry said to Kevin.

He agreed and sat down at a table with a few girls, and began having a drink. Our plan was reaching its final stage Terry set up himself into position with his phone pointing at me. He held a thumbs up, and I got into zone by stretching out my wrists and my arms. This was it. The moment we’ve been dreaming off. The sweetest revenge in the grasp of my fingertips. In my grip was my roommate, Kevin, the Wedgie Victim’s, underwear, specifically the back of the waistband of the tightest and whitest pair of tighty whities. Time slows down in my head, savoring every second, every movement my muscles make as I, James, the Wedgie Avenger, crouch as low as I can to prep for the world’s most nuclear, atomic wedgie. What makes it all the more satisfying is not only how deep the fabric is gonna go, but how many times everyone will be able to watch Kevin’s ass get demolished. To my left, Terry, my Partner in Crime, stands with one hand eager poised to watch history in the making, and the other giving the most gratifying thumbs up.

Then with one, almighty yank towards the sky, I ripped Kevin’s tighty whities so he that it instantly lodged between his ass. The pain and sting of his underwear was so sudden that his body couldn’t produce a sound. I began yanking higher and higher, causing the rip to stretch further and further. Kevin struggled to get out of his seat, but when he finally got up, he turned to face me and fight me off, but I quickly slap the underwear over his face completing the atomic. Being now blinded he stumbled around for a minute before falling to the ground, clutching his ass.

After collecting himself, he stood up and pulled the ripped material over his face and the waistband rested at his neck like an accessory. He turned to us and pointed, “Respect bro.” The party laughed, and Kevin spent the rest of it with just his ripped atomic in; his undies thonged up his ass and all. Afterwards, when everyone left for the night, Terry and I decided to take a seat next to our wedgied roommate, but we had stripped to hour tighty whities as well. We talked for a bit, and we ended the night with a tighty whities group bro hug. Of course, Terry and I did grab the remaining material in-between Kevin’s ass and yanked them off entirely.

Nowadays, when the three of us just hang around the house with ourselves, we’ll only be wearing our respectable tighty whities. Wedgie fights occur semi-frequently, and though there aren’t real losers, there aren’t exactly real winners when the three of us end up literally hanging out by our undies. At that point we just have to wait when our undies rip. Eventually when we started having to buy more undies, we decided that we’d buy in bulk and just share them as longed as we knew which was dirty and which wasn’t. He knew that splitting each others asses would actually bring us closer. Funny coincidence I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Linkto Profile: https://instagram.com/fabry_wedgie?igshid=s0sjq8n4x00h
> 
> Link to Video: https://www.instagram.com/p/B8uC2WGKWIBK4NkK7l9aIc_BgaWcJ1Z3S3eX9M0/?igshid=1raq5qiw2fseb
> 
> Also, I am starting to take commissions and payed requests for stories you all would like to see, so after reading my work, if you enjoyed it (Which I hope you do), think of a scenario or pairing that you'd like to read about. Contact me at my AO3 account of course, or my email for more info.
> 
> My Email: wedgieillinois@gmail.com


End file.
